Ahh Yamanaka
by abbas.dandy
Summary: "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Sai pada gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya itu yang bahkan selama dua tahun berturut-turut mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama belum pernah saling sapa dan berbincang-bincang."AAARRGGGHHTT… Sakit… kau benar-benar besar Sai-kuun aaahhh… sakit." Isak Ino saat dengan perlahan junior Sai merasuki tubuhnya.
1. chapter 1

Ahh.. Yamanaka..

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cast: Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Other

Pair: InoSai

Rated: MA[Lemon Parah]

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

Summary:

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Sai pada gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya itu yang bahkan selama dua tahun berturut-turut mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama belum pernah saling sapa dan berbincang-bincang."AAARRGGGHHTT… Sakit… kau benar-benar besar Sai-kuun aaahhh… sakit." Isak Ino saat dengan perlahan junior Sai merasuki tubuhnya. "Aku pergi, Ai shiteru..." Ucap Ino yang mengecup kilat bibir Sai sebelum ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar pemuda itu kembali ke asramanya.

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Happy reading ~~~

don't like don't read...

-000-

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga menit saat Ino dengan perlahan mengendap-endap masuk ke gedung asrama satu, gedung di mana Sai berada. Tak susah bagi Ino yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah ini untuk menyelundup masuk ke sana dari jalur belakang karena dia sudah hafal denah sekolahannya itu sejak ia kecil karena memang Tousannya dulu suka mengajaknya ke sekolah. Setelah berhasil memasuki gedung satu Ino langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan paling ujung dan paling luas kedua setelah kantin dan dapur di gedung itu yang merupakan kamar Sai. Sebagai seorang Head-master atau kepala asrama tentu saja Sai mendapatkan fasilitas ruangan yang berbeda dari anak-anak lain.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Sai dengan perlahan Ino mengetuk pintu tadi beberapa kali, setelah menunggu sesaat akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Sai yang saat itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih mengunakan selembar handuk saja yang melilit di pinggangnya langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya saat ada orang yang mengetuknya dari luar. Awalnya Sai mengira itu Shikamaru, senpainya yang tadi saat jam makan malam sempat mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengajaknya berkumpul dengan Naruto dkk, tapi alangkah kagetnya Sai saat mengetahui itu bukanlah Shikamaru melainkan Ino yang kini tengah menodongkan sebuah pistol di depan wajah Sai.

Sai yang kaget pun hanya bisa diam membatu bahkan saat Ino masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar tadi lalu membuang kuncinya keatas meja pun Sai masih sedikit terbawa rasa shocknya hingga membuat pemuda tampan satu ini terdiam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dalam hati Sai bertanya-tanya kenapa Ino yang merupakan Head-master asrama dua ini bisa berada di dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah pistol yang di todongkannya di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba melawan atau aku akan menembakmu," Ucap Ino dingin, kedua mata birunya tajam menatap kearah Sai. Membuat pemuda tampan tadi merasakan firasat yang tak baik. Baru saja Sai ingin membalas perkataan Ino, gadis cantik itu sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya, menembakkan sebuah peluru kearah vas bunga tak berdosa di atas meja sana yang kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk lagi. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Sai-kun, aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku. Aku bisa saja menembakmu mati saat ini juga kalau kau berani-berani berteriak. Kau mengerti bukan apa yang ku maksud Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino dingin, Sai menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jujur saja Sai kembali terkejut saat mengetahui kalau pistol yang di gunakan Ino itu asli. Ya, tak mengherankan memang kalau Ino memiliki benda-benda berbahaya seperti itu. Bukankah selain memiliki bisnis di bidang pendidikan dan juga fashion keluarga besar Ino pun memiliki bisnis besar di dunia hitam yang tak lain adalah bisnis senjata-senjata api.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Sai pada gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya itu yang bahkan selama dua tahun berturut-turut mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama belum pernah saling sapa dan berbincang-bincang seperti anak-anak lainnya karena sifat Ino yang tak suka di dekati orang lain kecuali mereka masih merupakan anak-anak dari asrama dua yang memiliki kelakuan persis dengan Ino sendiri. Ino tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sai karena mendapat gangguan dari luar. Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Sai kini.

"Sai-san, kau di dalam? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar benda pecah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sebuah suara dari luar sana yang Sai ketahui itu adalah suara Choji, Pemuda gempal yang tinggal disamping kamar asrama Sai. Sai masih belum membalas pertanyaan Choji, dia mencoba melirik kearah Ino yang memberinya kode untuk segera membalas pertanyaan Choji tadi. Sai yang mengerti arti dari kode yang Ino berikan pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera membalas pertanyaan Choji tadi.

"Y senpai, aku di dalam. Senpai tak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja. Tadi itu Cuma suara vas bunga yang jatuh karena tak sengaja ku senggol." Balas Sai, Ino menyeringai mendengar kebohongan Sai tadi yang tentu saja memberi keuntungan padanya.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, ku kira kau kenapa-kenapa tadi. Cepatlah tidur ini sudah malam." Ucap Choji di luar sana tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan Sai yang berbahaya di dalam sini.

"Ya Senpai" Balas Sai, beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi kamarnya. Ino dan Sai terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah kepergian Choji tadi. Ino tampak asik menatap kearah tubuh sixpack Sai yang hanya terbaluti oleh selembar handuk di pinggangnya itu sedangkan Sai mulai gerah dengan pandangan Ino yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan sekali. Ino benar-benar menyukai penampilan Sai kini yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat, Sai dengan selembar handuk di pinggangnya dan juga rambut basah sehabis mandinya yang masih meneteskan air ke tubuhnya yang putih mulus itu, bukankah itu begitu sexy dan hott?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Sai yang tak suka dengan tatapan mesum Ino tadi. Ino tak membalas, dengan santai gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sai yang terus melangkah mundur setiap kali ia mendekat. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Sai yang mulai gelisah, Ino masih terdiam dan terus memojokan Sai hingga akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri tapi walaupun begitu Ino tetap saja berjalan mendekatinya membuat Sai harus terus menjauhi Ino dengan naik keatas ranjangnya. Ino yang tampak malas bermain-main dengan cepat mendekati dan menindih tubuh polos Sai diatas ranjangnya. Sai mulai memberontak saat ia sadar dengan posisi berbahayanya dengan Ino saat ini.

"Diam! Ku bilang diam atau kau mau kutembak?" Bentak Ino yang kini tengah menjambak rambut Sai dan menyentuhkan ujung pistolnya di leher Sai. Sai yang sangat gelisahpun akhirnya diam walaupun dalam hati ia ingin sekali mendorong sekuat-kuatnya hingga gadis itu menyingkir, tapi kenyataan yang ada malah kebalikannya. Sai begitu takut kini hingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus patuh dengan perkataan Ino.

"A-apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sai lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Ino yang masih saja diam. Gadis itu memegang kedua tangan Sai diatas kepala dengan kedua tangan mungilnya lalu mengikat kedua tangan Sai tadi diatas besi ranjangnya dengan dasi sekolah miliknya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang beserta dengan baju sekolah Sai lainnya yang kini sudah jatuh di lantai. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sai yang tak terima dengan apa yang sudah Ino lakukan padanya. Sai berusaha melepaskan ikatan Ino dengan percuma karena ikatan yang dibuat gadis itu terlalu kuat dan kencang. Yang ada tangannya malah jadi sakit setiap kali Sai memberontakan diri.

"Diamlah atau kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Ucap Ino yang masih menindih tubuh Sai yang nyaris naked tadi karena pergerakan Sai membuat handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya terlepas tapi masih dapat menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan sempurna.

"Kau! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Sai dengan nada bencinya dan sedikit bentakan pada gadis cantik yang kini dengan perlahan menjauh dari atas tubuhnya tadi.

"Yang ku inginkan? Nanti kau juga akan tahu apa yang ku inginkan darimu itu Sai," Jawab Ino tenang, Gadis itu tengah asik menatap seluruh tubuh Sai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan tatapan nafsunya tentu saja. "Ah, terima kasih karena sudah mengingat namaku sexy." Ucap Ino dengan nada memujinya sebelum akhirnya gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar Sai dan menghidupkan laptop milik pemuda itu, setelahnya Ino pun langsung menyetel beberapa lagu Rock n Roll dari laptop Sai dengan volume yang cukup keras sekedar untuk menyamarkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Sai nanti di dalam sini dari orang-orang di luar ruangan sana.

Sai yang mendengar perkataan Ino dengan nada penuh nafsunya itu tentu saja jadi takut. Sai tentu sering mendengar banyak berita tentang Ino yang tentu saja tak pernah ada kesan baiknya itu dari anak-anak di sekolahnya. Dari semua gossip yang beredar Ino tahu kalau Sai tak akan pernah tanggung-tanggung melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan bahkan dengan cara licik sekali pun itu. Jadi wajar bukan kalau kini ia merasa takut dengan gadis yang tengah asik berkutat dengan isi tasnya di meja belajarnya sana?

Ino tak memperdulikan Sai yang masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya itu karena dia tahu ikatannya tadi cukup kuat dan Pemuda itu tak akan bisa membukannya dengan mudah, Ino malah tampak asik dengan isi tas hitam yang di bawanya tadi. Ino mengeluakan isi tasnya setelah ia meletakkan pistolnya di atas meja, ternyata isi dari tas yang sejak tadi Ino bawa adalah seperangkat camera. Ino menghidupkan camera tadi dan mengambil gambar Sai yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terikat di sandaran ranjang.

Sai yang sejak tadi terus bergerak-gerak gelisah mencoba membuka ikatan tangannya langsung terdiam saat ia menagkap sosok Ino yang tengah mendekatinya dengan sebuah camera di tangan kanannya dan beberapa benda lainnya di tangan kiri gadis itu. Ino mendekati ranjang tempat Sai berbaring, naik ke atasnya dan mulai sibuk memasang camera tadi tepat di dinding yang berada di atas kepala Sai. Sekitar lima belas menit lebih Ino pun akhirnya selesai memasang camera tadi yang jaraknya sekitar satu meter dari tempat Sai berada.

"Persiapan pertama selesai." Ucap Ino yang kembali menghidupkan camera yang tadi sempat ia matikan saat sedang memasangnya di dinding. Setelahnya Ino langsung berjongkok di samping Sai, masih di atas ranjang tentunya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mengelus wajah putih Sai yang ternyata sangat tampan bila di lihat dari jarak dekat seperti saat ini. Sai langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri saat Ino mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Sai marah, Ino menyeringai lalu turun dari atas ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang tadi dalam posisi yang bisa di bilang sedikit memunggungi Sai.

"Yang ku inginkan?" Ino menyentuhkan jarinya di dagu seraya melirik kearah Sai. "Yang ku inginkan itu kau tentu saja." Ucap Ino dengan senyuman aneh di bibirnya yang membuat Sai bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja Sai merasa takut setelah mendengar pengakuan Ino tadi.

"Kau…"

"Aku ingin memilikimu, menyentuhmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya." Ucap Ino memotong perkataan Sai. Sai yang mendengarnya terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang saking gelisahnya. Ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Ino tadi.

"Tidaakk,. Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Sai panik dan terus mencoba memberontak serta melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan percuma. Yang ada tangannya semakin sakit dan pahanya sedikit terbuka akibat dari handuk yang bergeser karena pergerakan berlebihannya tadi.

"Wah sepertinya kau sedikit tak sabaran ya sexy. Kau mencoba merayuku dengan mempertontonkan tubuh sexymu itu?" Tanya Ino mengoda, dengan cepat Sai mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tiiddaaakk." Jawab Sai yang terus mengerakkan tangannya agar tali yang dengan kuat mengikat di tangannya itu terlepas.

"Aku akan memberimu malam terbaik yang belum pernah kau dapatkan selama ini sexy. Ku jamin kau akan terpuaskan oleh pelayananku ini jadi kau tak perlu khawatir memberikan keperjakaanmu padaku." Ucap Ino yang langsung mengecup bibir Sai kilat. Di saat Sai mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ino karena ciuman gadis itu di bibirnya yang bahkan belum pernah di rasakan orang lain itu, Ino langsung beranjak dari duduknya kembali mendekati meja belajar Sai dan mengeluarkan sebuah camera lagi dari dalam tas hitamnya. Ino menaruh camera tadi di atas meja belajar Sai dalam mode merekam.

Setelahnya Ino pun berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang di mana Sai berada dalam pose sexynya, dengan perlahan Ino melepaskan jaketnya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya. Setelah semua kancing terlepas Ino mencampakan kemejanya tadi keatas lantai bersama dengan jaket dan seragam sekolah Sai. Sai yang melihat apa yang Ino lakukan langsung bergetar takut, ia tahu apa yang gadis itu inginkan darinya. Sai pun merasa semakin gelisah saat Ino berjalan mendekatinya dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sudah setengah terbuka menyisakan bra hitam sexy yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya, rasa gelisah itu pun semakin terasa saat dengan perlahan Ino naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh setengah nakednya yang hampir tanpa selembar benang itu. Sai mulai berontak, tapi itu percuma saja karena ikatan ditangannya.

Author Pov…

"Apa yang kau inginkan? PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Pekik Sai kalut tapi Ino malah menyeringai senang seraya mengelus wajah Sai dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau takut sayang?" Tanya Ino, Sai tak menjawab pemuda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan tak ingin menatap kearah Ino yang tengah menindihnya kini. "Kau tak perlu takut begitu sayang, aku akan melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin." Bisik Ino di telinga kiri Sai lalu mengecupi dan menjilati telinga pemuda itu membuat Sai bergerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Ino akibat sensasi geli yang gadis itu berikan di telinganya.

"Aku mohon Yamanaka-san jangan lakukan ini padaku." Ucap Sai yang mulai memerah.. Sejak tadi ia mencoba untuk menahan hasrat tersembunyi menatap tubuh seorang gadis yang baru pertama dilihatnya. Ino mulai mengecupi wajah Sai yang basah oleh keringat membuat sang pemuda semakin gelisah menerima perlakuan dari Ino yang semakin berani.

"Aku mohon hentikan." Pinta Sai di tengah siksaan nikmat yang tak terdengar karena suara music yang mendominasi.

"Aku belum memulainya my prince, jadi apa yang harus ku hentikan?" Tanya Ino sesaat lalu kembali mengecupi leher dan bahu Sai mulai menandai pemuda idamannya itu.

"Arght…" Pekik kesakitan Sai saat Ino mengigit perpotongan leher dan bahunya lalu menghisapnya kuat hingga tercetaklah warna merah kebiruan di sana sebagai tanda dari Ino. "Hentikan kumohon." Ucap Sai yang kembali mengerakan tubuhnya, mencoba memberontak sebanyak yang ia bisa, menghentak-hentangkan kakinya yang tengah di tindih Ino membuat handuk yang tadi menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya terbuka. Ino memandang tubuh polos Sai dengan seringai di bibirnya, ia begitu suka melihat tubuh putih mulus di bawahnya kini yang belum pernah terjamah itu. Dan rasa senang pun memenuhi dada Ino saat ia sadar kalau dialah yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang bisa merasakan tubuh mulus yang sedang di tatapnya kini.

"Seperti yang ku duga sebelumnya, tubuhmu memang benar-benar indah dan mengoda my prince" Ucap Ino yang terus menelusuri tubuh Sai dengan tatapan matanya yang lapar. Perlahan tangan Ino pun ikut andil menyentuh tiap bagian berotot di bawahnya itu. Sai yang mengetahui kondisinya pun semakin gelisah, suara geraman semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Ino.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Jauhkan tanganmu itu dari tubuhku!" Ucap Sai panik saat tangan Ino mengelus tubuh bagian atasnya dari dada hingga keperut sixpacknya.

"Cih, hanya dengan melihat tubuh polosmu saja sudah bisa membuat celanaku basah bagaimana nanti kalau aku merasakan tubuhmu didalamku." ucap Ino yang tangannya masih bermain-main di dada Sai. Ino mengelus dada bidang Sai, sesekali dijilatnya membuat desahan terdengar di telinga Ino.

"Hentikan! Jangan di teruskan lagi." Pinta Sai dengan percuma karena semakin sering Sai meminta Ino untuk berhenti semakin besar niat gadis itu untuk menyentuhnya. Suara desahan tertahan terdengar saat Ino menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sai. Ini cuman kedua mereka setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Ino mengecup bibir pemuda itu Kilat. Sai tampak memberontak dengan percuma saat Ino melumat dengan nafsu bibirnya membuat bibir pemuda itu membengkak.

Sai tampak tak tenang saat Ino melumat bibirnya karena kedua tangan Ino yang terus bermain di dadanya seperti tadi, mengelus, mencubit dan memelintir benda berwarna coklat itu mencoba membuat Sai semakin terangsang. Sai mencoba menedang-nendangkan kakinya agar Ino berhenti, Ino yang tampak sedikit kesal pun menahan paha pemuda itu yang terbuka sedikit. Kini posisi keduanya Sai terbaring terlentang dengan kedua tangan terikat di atas kepala serta Ino berada di tengah-tengahnya sedang asik mengesek-gesekan miliknya yang berada di tengah-tengah selangkangan mereka seraya mengisap nipple kanan Sai dan tangan kanan yang memainkan nipple kiri pemuda itu. Sai semakin keras memberontakan dirinya saat tangan kiri Ino yang bebas mulai bergerilya di selangkangan Sai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! HENTIKAN ITU KUMOHON!" Pinta Sai berteriak saat Ino telah mengengam sempurna juniornya dan dengan perlahan meremas serta mengocoknya membuat Sai beberapa kali mendesah nikmat. Sai kembali memberontakan dirinya, mencoba menendang apa saja agar Ino berhenti. Tingkah Sai tadi sedikit membuat Ino kesal. Tangan Kiri Inl pun masih bermain di junior Sai dengan gerakan yang bertambah cepat membuat semakin banyak desah yang keluarr dari bibir Sai yang sudah membengkak dan sedikit terbuka itu.

"Ini nikmat bukan?" Bisik Ino bertanya di telinga Sai masih dengan asik memainkan junior pemuda itu. Sai tak menjawab, ia hanya mendongakan kepalanya keatas seraya memejamkan matanya berusaha mengelak rasa nikmat yang di terima tubuhnya. Sai bisa saja berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ia tak meyukai sentuhan Ino pada tubuhnya tapi tentu saja tubuhnya jauh lebih jujur karena tubuhnya benar-benar menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Ino.

"Kau tak perlu menahannya, keluarkan saja semua desahan sexymu itu. Aku menyukai suaramu saat mengerang, itu terdengar begitu indah di telingaku my prince." Ucap Ino yang masih terus mengompa junior Sai dengan tangannya seraya menatap wajah memerah Sai yang matanya tertutup rapat dan bibir bawah yang sedang digigit hingga sedikit terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Ino yang tak suka melihat Sai menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri pun langsung melumat bibir mengoda Sai. Suara decakan lidah, saliva yang saling bercampur dan desahan tertahan terdengar lebih indah dari suara music yang sejak tadi menguasai ruangan tempat kedua insan ini memadu kasih.

"Ugghh… AARRGGHHTTT…" Erang Sai saat merasakan puncak tertingginya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas seperti mempersilahkan Ino untuk mengecupi leher jenjangnya yang sudah di penuhi oleh kissmark bertebaran di sana. Sperma putih kental yang masih hangat mengalir deras dari junior Sai yang masih di dalam gengaman Ino. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Sai yang berusaha memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara.

"AAARRGGGHHTT… Sakit… kau benar-benar besar Sai-kuun aaahhh… sakit." Isak Ino saat dengan perlahan junior Sai merasuki tubuhnya. sedikit demi sedikit junior Sai masuk ke dalam vaginanya yang rapat dan tentu saja masih virgin sampai beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Ino sedikit merasa kesulitan saat junior Sai menembus vaginanya, walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri tapi ternyata vaginanya masih sangat rapat membuat junior sai sedikit susah untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. "AARRGHHH." Pekikan kesakitan Ino terdengar keras saat dia mencoba menghentakan tubuhnya masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Hentikan saja jangan diteruskan..." Ucap Sai yang masih mendiamkan tubuhnya agar Ino terbiasa dengan kehadirannya seraya menatap wajah gadis itu. Ino terus terisak, tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar terasa sakit dan panas. "Aku akan mulai bergerak." Ino pun dengan perlahan mulai mengerakan tubuhnya keluar masuk seraya melepaskan ikatan di tangan Sai yang terik. Setelah ikatan di kedua tangannya lepas, Sai langsung melahap bibir Ino penuh nafsu seraya merubah posisinya menindih gadis itu mengerakan pinggangnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat lagi.

Sai mengengam kedua lengan Ino dan membawanya kearah kanan dan kiri kepala Ino lalu mulai mengecupi leher dan bahu gadis itu.

"Aaahh… aaahh… ughh… aaahh…" Ino memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit saat awal-awal junior Sai merasukinya tadi perlahan menghilang dan di gantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"ARGHT… aahh… aaahh… aahhh…" Desahan Ino terdengar semakin cemat seiring dengan pergerakan keluar masuk junior Sai di dalam vaginanya yang berkali-kali menyentuh titik sensitifnya. gadis itu kembali mengalami klimaksnya untuk yang ketiga kali sejak satu jam permainan mereka di mulai tadi.

"Huh… Huh… Huh…" Deru nafas tak beraturan Sai terdengar. Sai sengaja menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya saat Ino mendapatkan klimaksnya, ia mencoba meresapi pijatan hangat vagina Ino pada juniornya saat Ino klimaks tadi. Lima menit terdiam, Sai mencoba membuat Ino terduduk tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari dalam Vaginanya. Sai mengangkat tubuh Ino menyenderkannya di dadanya yang berkeringat, Sai sendiri sudah duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang dimana sebelumnya Ino mengikat tangan pemuda itu di sana.

"Ahhh… aaahh… aaahh… uughhh…" Erangan Ino kembali terdengar saat Sai membantunya menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas juniornya karena posisi mereka kini Ino tengah menduduki junior Sai. Ino yang sudah terlalu lemah pun hanya bisa pasrah pada Sai yang terus menikmati tubuhnya itu.

"Aaahhh… aaahh… aaahh…" Dua puluh menit lebih Ino dan Sai masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sai masih menaik turunkan tubuh lemah Ino hingga membuat juniornya keluar masuk ke dalam vagina Ino. Sai semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turun Ino saat ia merasakan klimaksnya tak akan lama lagi bahkan ia pun mengerakan pinggangnya sendiri berlawan arah dengan gerakan naik turun Ino.

"AAARRRGGHHTTT…" Erang Ino dan Sai hampir bersamaan. Sai menyemburkan cairannya di dalam vagina Ino yang kini tampak penuh. Saking penuhnya banyak cairan putih kental tadi yang bercampur dengan sediki darah keluar membasahi paha Ino. Keduanya tampak terengah-engah setelah klimaks mereka. Sai memberingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan Ino di atas tubuhnya, keduanya berusaha menetralkan deru nafas mereka lagi. Suara isakan Ino terdengar, Sai yang saat itu tengah menutup matanya langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kearah Ino yang terbaring di atasnya dengan kepala menyusup di antara lehernya. Sai menyeka air mata Ino, mengelus pipi dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Sai pada Ino. Ino terdiam sesaat, Sai menatap Ino yang kini sedang mengambil bajunya, mengenakannya sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Sai.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu kau tak suka denganku jadi aku melakukan ini semua demi mendapatkanmu." Ucap Ino apa adanya. "Aku tahu kau akan membenciku setelah ini, tapi kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku mulai sekarang karena kau sudah jadi milikku." Ucap Ino lagi yang telah selesai mengancingkan kemejanya. Ino naik kembali keatas ranjang untuk mengambil cameranya.

"Di dalam sini ada video saat kita bercinta tadi. Aku tak segan-segan menyebarkan isi video itu kalau kau tak bisa menuruti semua keinginanku. Untukku yang memiliki banyak masalah tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali kalau video ini beredar tapi untukmu yang merupakan anak teladan di sekolah ini dan juga anak penerima beasiswa maka ini suatu aib yang sangat besar bukan. Ku harap kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud Sai-kun." Jelas Ino pada Sai yang terdiam mendengarkan.

"Dengar baik-baik Sai, mulai hari ini kita sepasang kekasih. Kau tak bisa menolak kalau mau video ini tak ku sebarkan." Ucap Ino sambil mengusap air matanya. Gadis itu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, memasukan semua miliknya ke dalam tas hitam yang tadi di bawanya. Setelah mengemasi semua barangnya dan mengecilkan volume music yang di setelnya tadi, Ino mengambil sebuah selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos Sai dengan selimut itu. "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Besok tak usah masuk ke kelas, sebaiknya kau beristirahat seharian. Besok aku akan kesini lagi memeriksa keadaanmu." Ucap Ino seraya mengecup kening Sai, Sai hanya terdiam. Dia tahu dia tak bisa melawan lagi sekarang, sepenuhnya dia menjadi milik Ino dan harus patuh dengan kata-kata gadis itu selama ia masih ingin menuntut ilmu di sekolahnya ini.

"Aku pergi, Ai shiteru..." Ucap Ino yang mengecup kilat bibir Sai sebelum ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar pemuda itu kembali ke asramanya meninggalkan Sai yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan beberapa saat setelah Ino keluar dari kamarnya Shikamaru datang mengetuk pintunya tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Dia tahu itu kedua kalinya Shikamaru datang setelah sebelumnya ia datang saat Ino tengah asik mencumbu dirinya tadi.

_Fin_

Authornya lagi galaaauuu mikirin lanjutannya

'Make a Wish n Ganbatte Rock Lee'

Repiuuww pleasee..


	2. chapter 2

**Ahh.. Yamanaka..**

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cast: Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Other

Pair: InoSai

Rated: MA[Lemon Parah]

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

Summary:

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Sai pada gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya itu yang bahkan selama dua tahun berturut-turut mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama belum pernah saling sapa dan berbincang-bincang."AAARRGGGHHTT… Sakit… kau benar-benar besar Sai-kuun aaahhh… sakit." Isak Ino saat dengan perlahan junior Sai merasuki tubuhnya. "Aku pergi, Ai shiteru..." Ucap Ino yang mengecup kilat bibir Sai sebelum ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar pemuda itu kembali ke asramanya.

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Happy reading ~~~

don't like don't read...

-000-

Gadis itu terdiam, tertunduk. Apakah sudah benar keputusannya? Dia tahu jika dia melakukan hal ini, dia akan menanggung malu seumur hidupnya, tetapi, hey, siapa yang tahu tentang hidup seseorang? Mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Who knows?

Mungkin, justru hanya saat itulah kesempatannya bersama Himura Sai. Benar kan?

One night with him, satu malam, hanya satu malam. Yamanaka Ino akan menyerahkan segala yang dia miliki.

Sai memejamkan matanya, sesak,ya itulah yang sekarang dia rasakan. Ino, Gadis berandalan sang Ratu Kampus malam itu menemuinya, dan siapa yang mengira sang Ratu yang terkenal player masih Virgin meski sekarang sudah melepasnya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

' Ckk.., Yamanaka apa yang kau pikirkan malam itu? Shitt..!! Kenapa bayang2 malam itu masih terasa sampai sekarang..' batin pemuda itu mendesah frustasi.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Yamanaka san" Pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih pucat porcelain itu berdiri di hadapan Ino, dia terlihat gugup, terlihat dari caranya berdiri kaku dan kepalanya yang masih menunduk seakan ingin menghilang dari tempat itu detik itu juga.

"Tentu, aku sudah menunggumu." Ujar Ino sembari perhatikan gerak-gerik Sai yang mungkin sedikit tidak nyaman. "Masuklah.." Ino melangkah kesamping,memberikan ruang agar Sai bisa masuk ke Kamarnya. Tanpa kuasa Ino memandang punggungnya yang lebar, perasaannya sajakah atau bahu Sai memang bergetar? Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengubah segalanya, bukan?

Sai tanpa disadari menatap Ino dengan kedua manic mata hitamnya, Gadis itu sedang menyeduh teh untuk mereka, ah, atau lebih tepatnya secangkir teh untuk Sai dan secangkir Americano untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ino kembali kehadapan Sai, meletakkan cangkir-cangkir berisi minuman panas yang masih mengepul di atas meja, Sai yang menghirup aroma caffeine itu dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan syaraf-syaraf yang dirasanya sangat tegang hari ini.

"Yamanaka, aku.." Belum selesai Sai berucap, Ino sudah membungkamnya dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang sangat, meskipun dia tersenyum memperlihatkan dimples nya yang sangat menawan, tetap tidak mengurangi gurat kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. "Hentikan, Sai. cukup sampai disitu. Tolong jangan diteruskan …" Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sadar, dialah yang membuat Ino seperti ini.

"Maaf…aku tak bisa"Lirih Sai kehilangan kata-kata. Lagipula apapun yang hendak dikatakannya toh tidak akan mampu mengubah keadaan.

Ino yang mendengar gumaman dari mulut pemuda yang duduk diseberangnya, terkesiap. Ini juga bukan salah Sai. Sai tidak bersalah. Dialah yang harus disalahkan yang jelas-jelas karena cemburu dan hormon sialan merencanakan ide jahat untuk bisa menguasai pemuda itu. "Jangan meminta maaf, Sai. Tidak ada yang salah. Justru… Mungkin kamulah yang paling tersakiti. Maafkan aku, aku takkan pernah melepasmu..." Ino memjijat kepalanya perlahan. Pikirannya menerawang.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya dua tangan menangkup pipinya perlahan, memaksa Ino untuk mendongakkan kepala. Mata mereka bertemu. Iris biru cerah dan obsidian hitam sepekat malam yang selalu mampu membuat Ino terlena. Kecupan lembut itu mendarat dibibir plum Ino. Sai menciumnya lembut, ciuman yang manis, sekaligus menyesakkan. Hanya sepersekian detik dan Sai bergumam lirih dengan bibir yang masih sedikit menyapu permukaan bibir seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa yang kau tambahkan diminumanku, Yamanaka…. Ahhkk... Shiittt.. Kau..." Tidak, kata-kata itu bukan diucapkan dengan nada yang seduktif, tetapi justru dengan nada yang menyayat hati. yang membuat Ino hampir menangis dibuatnya.

"Arrggghh…hhh..."Nafas memburu pemuda itu yang menerpa wajah Ino, geraman serak yang jelas seakan menahan gejolak nafsu yang tidak sanggup dia tolak.

Ino menyeringai.. Umpannya telah termakan. Ya.. dia telah menambahkan beberapa tetes obat perangsang pada minuman sai dan ia tak menyangka bisa secepat itu.

 _ **Lime Warning...**_

Sai melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang Ino, menariknya mendekat. Dia tidak ingin menjawab perkataan sai, biarlah pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengetahui jawabannya lewat tindakannya, karena Ino sendiri tidak yakin apa yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Mereka berciuman, saling melumat satu sama lain. Bibir satu meraup bibir lainnya. Sai mulai menjilat bibir Ino, membasahi bibir yang menggoda itu dengan salivanya, kemudian menyesap perlahan, menggigit-gigit kecil bagian bawah bibir Ino, membuat Ino mendesah perlahan dan tanpa sadar membuka mulut, memberi akses Sai untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Sai yang mulai memasuki rongga mulut Ino, menjelajahi gigi gusi, bahkan membelit lidah Ino, saliva mulai berdecakan, tercampur. Jijikah mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan Ino yang menikmati dan Sai yang hampir lupa daratan hanya tersadar saat tubuh mereka berteriak meminta asupan oksigen.

"Ahh, Saii.." Ino mendesah tertahan, saat bibir Sai bergerak perlahan menyusuri pipi,telinga, memberikan gigitan kecil dan menghisap cuping telinga Ino, menjilat dan menghisap. Sedikit meniupkan hembusan napas hangat. Membuat bulu roma Ino merinding. Sensasi yang menyenangkan. Lidah itu kembali menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Turun hingga ke leher jenjang Ino. Jemari Sai mulai naik, meraba buah dada Ino dan melepaskan kancing kemeja nya satu persatu. Tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, Sai melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai Ino, memperlihatkan bra hitam dan belahan buah dada gadis itu. Dengan tergesa dilepasnya bra ino menampakkan buah dada dan puting tegak menantang seakan ingin dijamah.

Ibu jari Sai mengusap puting kanan Ino dengan gerakan melingkar, sedikit menggodanya, membuat Ino mendesah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sisi sofa. Meremas, memelintir puting kecilnya, mencubit perlahan. Tak puas hanya dengan itu, Sai mulai menurunkan kepalanya, Hidung mancung Sai mulai menyusuri lekukan di payudara Ino, lidahnya menjilat puting kenyal itu, sedikit memberikan gigitan ringan dengan gigi seri, biarlah Sai tidak mengingat apapun yang nanti mungkin akan terjadi, biarlah Ino melepaskan beban yang selama ini bersarang di pundak ringkih itu, hanya malam ini saja, biarlah mereka menikmati rasa memliki.

"I-ino… " Satu tangan Sai meraba punggung Ino, memberikan kenyamanan, sedang satu tangan lainnya mulai menyusup kedalam celana Ino.

"Oh my God.. Saaii kuunn….." Bukan hanya desahan, sekali ini erangan yang keluar dari mulut Ino. bagaimana tidak, jemari Sai yang menelusuri perutnya, kini berada tepat di pubic hairnya. Membuat gerakan memutar dan memelintir. Tangan besar itu perlahan namun pasti menyentuh belahan vagina Ino, memijat perlahan dengan jarinya.

Sai kembali mengusap klistoris Ino dan tak lupa memainkannya. Jari-jari panjangnya mulai keluar masuk lubang vaginanya membuat basah. Ino yang mulai terengah engah bahkan mulai tidak sanggup membuka matanya, dia sedang meresapi perlakuan lembut Sai. Tangan Ino mencengkeram sofa semakin kuat saat Sai melepaskan celana jeans beserta celana dalam yang dipakainya, menelanjangi Ino tanpa ada seutas benang apapun di tubuh putih mulus itu.

"Saaii… ahhhhh.. ahhhhh…." Belum selesai Ino bicara, Sai langsung berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, kedua kaki Ino dibukanya lebar, dan Sai menatap vagina Ino yang mulai basah.. "Kau yang memulainya Yamanaka …" Sai berkata sebelum mulutnya dia dekatkan ke bibir vagina Ino. Mulut Sai membuka, mulai bermain menggunakan lidahnya, dia menjilat dari klistoris ke dalam lubang vaginanya membasahi vaginanya dengan saliva nya agar tidak terlalu perih saat ia terobos nantinya.

"Ah-astaga.. S-saaiii.. Hmmmmhhh…" Ino menutup mulutnya sendiri, meredam desahan yang semakin liar saat mulut terlatih Sai melahap bibir vaginanya. Sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti bibir vaginanya, belum termasuk friksi yang diciptakan Sai, gigi dan lidah yang bergesekan dengan kulit syaraf vagina. Kenikmatan tersendiri.

Lidah yang masih bergerak maju mundur memasuki liang vagina, dan tangan Sa mulai meremas bongkahan kenyal. Ibu jari Sai sudah menyentuh, meraba-raba, membuat Ino sedikit berjengit, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh gerakan mulut Sai yang masih setia menjilati vagina Ino.

Ino tersentak, perutnya terasa melilit, seperti sesuatu hampir meledak. "Aggghhhh.." dia melenguh panjang ketika memuntahkan klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kali dan yang dengan tanpa rasa jijik ditelan sebagian oleh Sai.

Menggunakan sisa sisa cairan Ino, Sai melumuri jemarinya. "Tahan, Yamanakaa…" Satu jari Sai memasuki lubang vagina Ino.

"MMMMppphhhhh.." Ino mendesah, memang tidak sakit, tapi rasanya sangat tidak nyaman ketika ada benda asing berada dalam tubuhmu, meski hanya satu jari saja. Sai mendiamkan jari telunjuknya disana, menikmati kehangatan vagina Ino. Aliran darah Sai kembali berpusat ke penisnya. Kalau satu jari saja sudah begini menyenangkan, apalagi jika juniornya yang berada didalam sana. Perlahan, Sai menggerakkan telunjuknya, memutar dan memaju mundurkan.

Tanpa sengaja, ujung jari Sai mengenai G spot Ino, membuat Ino menggelinjang nikmat. Tubuhnya terlonjak, seakan tersengat listrik. "Ahhh.. Ah…S-saaiii agghhhh~~~~~" Ino membelalak. Sai terdiam, dia jelas-jelas tidak ingin menyakiti Ino. Ino begitu berharga untuknya, meskipun entah bagaimana jalan cerita mereka nanti, tapi saat ini, dia ingin memberikan kenangan yang berharga.

Sai berusaha menyentuh titik itu lagi dan lagi, bahkan ia menambah dua jarinya di lubang vagina Ino. membuat Ino menggeram perih, tapi langsung tergantikan desahan erotis saat lagi lagi tiga jari itu menyentuh titik yang membuatnya mendesah tanpa peduli jika ada yang mungkin mendengar.

"Ssss-saaiii…" Ino mengerang kencang. Kedua kalinya dia mencapai klimaks, peluh bercucuran, wajah yang merah padam, tubuh yang terkulai lemas.

"Saii…" Ino memanggil, tangannya menggapai Sai, memeluk erat, sampai dia memutuskan untuk membuka kancing baju Sai. "Jangan curang, Sai kuun…" Sai menyeringai. Juniornya memang minta dibebaskan sedari tadi.

Ino menatap tubuh didepannya dengan nafas tercekat. Himura Sai, he looks like a sex Greek god. Penis Sai yang sudah tegak sempurna, abs yang terpahat tanpa cela. Sai mengangkat kedua kaki Ino, menempatkan kaki Ino di atas bahunya. Dengan posisi Ino yang masih duduk di sofa, dan Sai berdiri didepannya, mempermudah sex position mereka. Sai mencengkeram lutut Ino lalu membentangkannya. Mata Sai kembali menatap vagina Ino yang sudah sedikit membuka, merah dan berkedut.

"Kita mulai.." Sai berbisik, mencium cuping telinga Ino, membuat Ino mendesah pelan, apalagi Sai sengaja menggesekkan penis kerasnya di bibir vagina Ino. "Lakukan.." Ino sedikit menahan nafas, dia tahu, ini kedua kalinya pasti masih sakit. Tapi, ini Sai nya. Sai tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakitinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sai mendorong penisnya memasuki vagina Ino yang masih saja sempit. "Ghhhh… Ahhhh.." Ino berteriak. Ingin rasanya meronta. Sakit sekali. Sai yang melihat Ino mulai menteskan airmata, kembali memberikan kecupan dan jilatan di pipi dan mulutnya. "Maaf…."

"Ahhhhh.."

Ino tidak bisa berhenti mendesah meski Sai mendiamkan penis nya di vaginanya dan tidak langsung menghajarnya. Tapi, Ino bisa rasakan dengan jelas, penis besar Sai yang memenuhi vaginanya, berdenyut-denyut dan panas, seakan merobek bibir vaginanya, tapi disisi lain juga menimbulkan sensasi yang penuh, dan nyaman.

"Lanjuutt?" Tanya Sai sembari menjilat sisa-sisa airmata Ino. "Iya..bergeraklah, please?" Ino memohon. Dia tau Sai merasa tersiksa dengan mendiamkan penisnya disana. Dan sai sendiri, butuh segala kekuatan untuk dirinya tidak langsung ejakulasi dengan penis besarnya yang seperti diremas2 hangat dan kuat di vagina Ino.

Sai mengangguk. Ia mencium bibir Ino, melumatnya perlahan, sedang pinggulnya mulai ia maju mundurkan.

"Ahhhh…."

"Mhhh, leb-bih cepat….." Ino kembali mendesah, ia tahu Sai sangat berhati-hati karena tidak ingin menyakitinya tetapi, Ino ingin merasakan malam ini seutuhnya, tanpa ada batas atau penghalang.

Sai menarik pinggulnya hingga lalu menghentakkannya keras, membuat penisnya menusuk keras vagina Ino, Menarik penisnya sampai ujung nya yang tertinggal, dan memasukkannya lagi dengan sekali hentakan, terus dan terus.

"Saaiii! Ah! Ah! .. Ahhhh!" Ino tidak lagi berusaha menutupi erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tangannya mencengkeram erat sofa sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Penis Sai yang bergerak semakin cepat, menyodok G spotnya membuat Ino tidak kuasa menghentikkan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir sintalnya. Sai menundukkan tubuhnya, memperdalam tusukannya ke vagina Ino sembari mencium-melumat-menggigit buah dada dan puting Ino. Tangan Ino yang sedari tadi hanya pasif mencengkeram sofa, mulai bergerak, memeluk punggung Sai, otot Sai tercetak jelas disana, setiap gerakan, Ino memeluk erat punggung yang dibasahi keringat itu.

Kaki Ino pun melingkar di pinggang sexy Sai, berusaha lebih memperdalam keintiman mereka. "Mhhh…" Sai dan Ino sama-sama mendesah.

"Berbalik Yamanaka," tanpa melepas penis kebanggaannya, Sai membimbing Ino turun dari sofa. "HHHHhhggggmmmpppht.…" Ino mendesah ketika Sai membalikkan tubuh Ino. Sehingga kini Ino menungging di depannya. Doggy Style, eh? gggmmmpppht., Sai membimbing berusaha lebih memperdalam keintiman mereka. Sai mencengkeram pinggang Ino kuat, kembali dia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Brutal.

"Aaargh Saiii! Aaaargh… Aaaargh…"

Erangan, desahan, teriakan, entah apapunitu keluar dari mulut Ino. Nikmat, dan mengharap lebih. Lebih lagi sampai mereka mencapai puncak tertinggi.

Sai menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, meremas pantat Ino. Pantat kenyal, bundar yang selalu dilirik oleh orang-orang diluar sana.

"Saaaiihhh..!" Ino mengerang. Dia merasakannya lagi, saat vaginanya terasa akan memuntahkan cairannya. Sai tersenyum.

"Tunggu…" Sai mengarahkan tangan satu nya kearah klistoris Ino. mengusap-usap perlahan memberikan rangsangan tambahan pada vaginanya. "S-ssaiii…. " Ino membelalakkan matanya,

Sai terus menerus menghujam G spot-nya.

"Aghh, Ugh… Agh…" Ino mendongak sambil mengerang.

"Hgghhh.. Ino mengerang keras. Penis besar dan panjang itu semakin membesar, berkedut-kedut dan Ino bisa merasakannya.

Sai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ino menggerakkan pinggulnya membabi buta. "AGGHHHHH…" baik Sai dan Ino mengerang bersama. Keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan, Sai dengan sengaja memuntahkan cumnya didalam vagina Ino.

Sai bisa merasakan spermanya mengalir begitu keras dan banyak, sampai tidak tertampung dan mengalir keluar, menetes dipaha putih mulus Ini. Sai masih sedikit mengerakkan penisnya, mengeluarkan semua cum nya di dalam vagina Ino.

Perlahan dia melepaskan penisnya dari jepitan vagina hangat itu. Sai membalik tubuh Ino, sehingga mereka berhadapan, dengan lembut dia mengangkat tubuh Ino kekamar tidurnya, merebahkan tubuh polos itu di ranjang king sized milik Ino.

Wajah Ino merah dan basah penuh dengan keringat. Deru nafas Ino yang sedikit terputus-putus membuat buah dada itu sedkit bergerak naik turun.

Lama Sai memandang wajah Ino. Perasaan itu kembali membuncah dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang Sai sama sekali tidak bisa jelaskan. Sai menarik wajah Ino dan mencium- melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. "mmmhh…" Ino mendesah.

Sai melepas ciumannya.

"Maaf.." ujar Sai perlahan, jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Ino. "jangan… jangan merusak moment ini Sai.." Sai merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Ino, memeluk pinggang Ino dan menariknya mendekat, bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Saat ini hanya ada kita… Biarkan besok tetap menjadi besok, Sai… Kumohon…." Ino mencium perpotongan leher Sai menghirup aroma tubuh yang selalu disukainya.

"Iya… aku mengerti , Yamanaka…" Sai menggenggam tangan Ino yang masih setia melingkar dipinggangnya.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya, sekali lagi membuat mereka berhadapan. "Saaiikuun… Cium aku.." Ino meminta… Iris biru itu sedikit berkabut. Sekali lagi mereka berciuman panas,basah dan menyesakkan.

"Ai shiteru Himura Sai.."

Dan mereka berdua terlelap.

Yamanaka Ino duduk sambil menyesap morning coffee nya. Ketika dia bangun, dia sudah tidak mendapatkan Sai disampingnya, meski Ino sudah menduga itu, tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia masih berharap.

TV masih menyala , menyiarkan headline news pagi ini.

"Pengusaha Yamanaka Group hari ini akan melangsungkan pertunangan. Meskipun banyak menuai kontroversi, dikarenakan pertunangan sejenis pemegang tahta Himura Group, sang juru bicara berkata bahwa mereka tidak akan mengambil pusing tentang hal ini. Dan Yamanaka Naruko yang akan segera menyandang marga Himura yang akan ditunangkan dengan cucu dari pengusaha game ternama Himura Corp Himurai Sai siswa Konoha High School dengan Prestasi sempurna dan yang baru saja ditemukan keberadaannya setelah 10th menghilang."

Ino berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, tempat dia dan Sai menghabiskan malam indah mereka. Pikirannya menerawang. Tangan Ino meraba tempat tidur dimana Sai berbaring dipelukanya.

Kecewa.

Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak sanggup dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ino menghela nafas berat. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar anchor membacakan berita dan reporter yang sedang mewawancarai narasumbernya.

"Suara lembut berkharisma itu menjawab pertanyaan sang reporter. Kami sangat dekat semenjak kami masih anak-anak, saya, saudara laki-lakiku dan calon tunanganku.

"Jadi kapan pesta pertunangannya ?

"Akan dilangsungkan malam ini. Saya baru kembali dari USA bulan kemarin. Tetapi, terimakasih kepada setiap orang yang membantu, semuanya sudah siap sekarang." mengedipkan matanya kearah kamera. Tersenyum lebar, menandakan bahwa dia tengah berbahagia hari ini.

Sang reporter melambai membungkuk kearah yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala ketika memasuki mobil pribadinya dikawal beberapa bodyguard.

"That was our interview with . Congaratulations for both Himura Sai and Miss Yamanaka Naruko. We wish you a happy relationship."

Mata Ino terpejam menahan tangis. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali. Seandainya dia tidak sebodoh itu dan membuat semua ini menjadi begini.

Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat, itulah yang sekarang menghantui seorang Yamanaka Ino.

..TBC..or The End?

Sekilas tentang Himura Sai

 _Himura Sai seorang siswa berprestasi yg mengunakan beasiswa untuk bisa bertahan di Konoha High School. Walaupun dia adalah cucu satu2 nya pengusaha Himura Corp. Dia memilih menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi siswa biasa._

 _Dan Yamanaka Naruko adalah kekasihnya yg ia harapkan bisa menerimanya apa adanya ternyata telah bekerja sama dengan kakeknya agar ia bisa kembali ke keluarga himura._


	3. chapter 3

Ahh.. Yamanaka..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cast: Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Other

Pair: InoSai

Rated: MA[Lemon Parah]

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

Summary:

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Sai pada gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya itu yang bahkan selama dua tahun berturut-turut mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama belum pernah saling sapa dan berbincang-bincang."AAARRGGGHHTT… Sakit… kau benar-benar besar Sai-kuun aaahhh… sakit." Isak Ino saat dengan perlahan junior Sai merasuki tubuhnya. "Aku pergi, Ai shiteru..." Ucap Ino yang mengecup kilat bibir Sai sebelum ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar pemuda itu kembali ke asramanya.

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Happy reading ~~~

don't like don't read...

-000-

Ponsel Ino berdering, menghancurkan lamunan si pemilik yang sedang menuju Yamanaka corporation.

"Hmm, Imotou..?" Ino menyapa setelah melihat caller ID yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, meskipun kali itu dia mengenakan earphone-nya.

"Hai, nechan.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"Suara Naruto, sang adik terdengar dari line seberang. Ino tersenyum getir, mengerti arah pertanyaan Naruto.

"What kind of answer you want me to say, Naruto-san?" Ino menjawab perlahan, yang disambut hening beberapa saat sebelum Naruto menjawab, "Maaf Ino ne… Aku tidak bermaksud.." Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, atau lebih tepatnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Aku baik-baik saja, hanya… Aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu.."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Ino nee?"

"Tolong pastikan kalau, Sai-kun, ah, maksudku, Himurai Sai baik-baik saja, bisakah?" Hanya dengan menyebut nama Himurai Sai, jantung Ino berdetak kencang, antara bahagia juga pilu. Himurai Sai-nya dalam hitungan jam akan segera bertunangan dengan orang lain, yang lebih parahnya adalah Adiknya sendiri.

"Tentu, Ino nee, tentu saja, dia kan temanku."

Naruto menutup panggilan telefonnya. Dia masih menatap layar ponsel miliknya. 'Kenapa semua bisa begitu rumit?' pikir Naruto. Dia, Sai, dan Naruko selalu bersama sejak kecil. Ah, sudahlah, jangan terlalu membuang waktu memikirkan hal itu, yang penting sekarang ini dia harus bisa menemukan Sai. Ya, mereka memang tidak satu kelas meskipun menjalin persahabatan. Naruto tidak menyangka kakak tirinya begitu terobsesi dengan kekasih adiknya. Itulah alasan mengapa dia menyembunyikan hubungan naruko dengan Sai. Dan puncaknya ketika berita pertunangan mulai tersebar di media televisi.

Sai POV

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa sedikit dingin menusuk kulitku. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, dan keringat dingin mulai menetes didahiku, tak peduli sedingin apa temperature disekitarku. Aku masih tak mengindahkannya, bayangan kejadian tadi malam masih menghantui pikiranku. Aku dan Ino, kami, yah, kami telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh kami lakukan. Bukannya aku mau mencari pembelaan diri, tapi waktu itu tubuhku berjalan dengan sendirinya, tanpa ada logika tentang konsekuensi apa yang mungkin kami dapatkan nantinya mungkin karena pengaruh obat perangsang diminumanku.

Aku memang brengsek, aku bahkan mengkhianati Namikaze Naruko, calon tunanganku sendiri dan ternyata dia berbohong.. Marganya berganti Yamanaka Naruko. Dia adik tiri Ino.. Gadis brutal yang bercinta denganku semalam.

Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Naruko dan betapa kecewanya dia saat tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan dibelakangnya membuat kepalaku makin berdenyut-denyut.

"Sai!... Sai ~~~!" Aku menoleh, Naruto ternyata sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sai? Kau ini cari mati ya? Cuaca sangat dingin dan kau malah duduk di taman, kau bisa membeku nanti Saii!" Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Naruto menarikku menuju mobilnya, mendudukkanku dikursi penumpang.

"Kamu tidak apa Sai? Wajahmu agak pucat.." Naruto terlihat sangat khawatir, dia bahkan sampai menempelkan tangannya di dahiku, mengecek suhu tubuhku. "Sai, perlukah aku telfon kan Naruko chan?"

Aku terkesiap, "Jangan Naru. Tidak usah. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Mungkin engagement jitter?" Aku berusaha melucu, walau sepertinya sangat gagal total karena kerutan di wajah Naruto justru semakin dalam.

"I'm going to call him." Naruto bicara tegas, aku langsung menggenngam erat tangannya yang hampir men-dial nomor telfon Naruko, "Naru, jangan. Aku janji aku akan istirahat. Apalagi malam ini akan ada pesta, kau ingat? Kita tidak bisa mengecewakan tamu undangan. Terlebih Adikmu, dan yang lainnya…" AKu mencoba berargumen. Naruko terlihat sedang menimbang perkataanku.

"Baiklah Sai. Tapi beritahu aku kalau ada apa-apa, okay? AKu tidak mau dibunuh dan dicincang habis oleh Adikku jika sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Dan, aku juga tidak ingin kamu sakit, sai." Naruto menghela nafas, "Meskipun aku tahu, kamu sedang banyak pikiran, jangan membebani dirimu sedemikian rupa, ya?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam, "Hn, Terimakasih perhatiannya " Aku menggodanya. Dia hanya cemberut saat aku mengacak-acak rambutnya, well paling tidak bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalaku.

It really feels like yesterday. Saat kami berempat masih begitu dekat. Naruto yang selalu clingy terhadapku ketimbang terhadap kedua Adiknya dan dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilku 'Niisan' jika dia sedang kumat jahilnya, saat dia selalu berlindung dibalik tubuhku ketika kedua adiknya marah. Saat aku begitu mengagumi kedewasaan Naruko yang selalu bertindak dengan penuh perhitungan. Dia adalah sosok Imouto yang tak tergantikan. Dewasa, melindungi, lembut dan pengertian.

Dimulai dengan kepulangan naruko dari Amerika. Semenjak itu kami mulai dekat.

Before we even realized it, we were madly in love. Aku dan Naruko jatuh cinta. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan aku yang jatuh cinta setengah mati terhadap naruko. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar dia mengucapkan kata cinta, dia hanya meng-iya-kan ketika aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Kemudian, kami harus merahasiakan hubungan kami. Percintaan beda status ekonomi sangat dilarang, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibenarkan, dan kami takut dengan reaksi sekitar. Penghakiman yang nantinya kami terima, apalagi Siwon hyung sangat memikirkan reputasinya.

Waktu itu semua terlihat sempurna. Aku dan Naruko yang main kucing-kucingan dengan semua orang. Ketika itu dia sedang berusaha membuktikan dirinya bahwa dia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kakak tirinya di sekolah, membuktikan bahwa dia juga mampu menyandang marga Namikaze dan menjadi salah satu penerus-pewaris Namikaze corporation, sedangkan aku, aku masih sibuk menjadi siswa baru di KHS yang bergelut dengan segala macam tugas yang dengan tidak manusiawinya dibebankan padaku.

Semakin kami sibuk, kami semakin kehilangan satu sama lain. Pertengkaran kecil mulai muncul dan semakin lama semakin besar.

Naruko yang mulai sangat disibukkan oleh dunia barunya, teman-teman barunya, lingkungan barunya. Dia yang haus pembuktian diri karena selalu dibandingkan dengan kakak tirinya. Dan aku yang mulai ragu.

Salahkah aku jika aku mulai mempertanyakan posisiku dihatinya, "Naruko, what am I to you? .." Dan salahkah jika saat itu ia menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa berlaku sekehendak hatiku. Dari awal kamu tahu hal ini, Sai kun. Dari awal kamu menerima hal ini. Kenapa sekarang kamu malah mempertanyakannya?"

"I just want to be acknowledged that I am yours, Naruko, is that wrong? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kamu benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak."

Saat itu baru aku sadari naruko berbohong. Sejak awal dia sudah mengenal masalaluku, dan bodohnya aku tak pernah menanyakan siapa keluarga barunya. Membuatku frustasi, sikap apa yang akan aku tunjukkan ketika bertemu dengan kakak tirinya. Haruskah aku jujur padanya bahwa aku menikmati bercinta dengan musuhnya... kakak tirinya.. Yamanaka Ino.. yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kakak ipar, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hatiku juga sakit.

Malam itu kami makan malam dengan dihadiri beberapa teman dan kolega. naruko selalu berada disampingku, tersenyum lembut yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain, Naruto juga terlihat riang walau tadi dia sempat menanyakan keadaanku. They do look great in those suits. Dan, yah, Ino juga ada disana. Berbalut Dress hitam diatas lutut, dia sangat cantik. Cukup, ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku memperhatikan gadis lain di pesta pertunanganku, astaga, Himurai Sai is not that cheap, rutukku dalam hati.

Naruko mengangkat tangannya pelan, mengusap pipiku, "I am the happiest man on earth to have you, babe…" Sai berbisik. Dia terkekeh pelan ketika dapat dipastikan mukanya pasti bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah, Miss Yamanaka Naruko, can I have your time for minutes? Mr. Orochimaru is on the line and wish to speak to you." Sekertaris Iruka tersenyum meminta maaf. Aku maklum, hey calon tunanganku itu boss besar, jadi meskipun di acara pertunanganpun, akan selalu ada saja interupsi seperti tadi.

Naruko menatapku sebentar, aku tahu dia merasa bersalah. "Pergilah honey, toh cuma sebentar, mungkin ada hal gawat yang harus dibicarakan denganmu."

Naruko menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku menerima telfon dulu di dalam. Aku mengangguk kecil ketika dia mendaratkan ciuman singkat dipipiku. "Ino-ne, temani Sai sebentar, will you?"

Dan tubuhku langsung menegang seketika.

"Jadi begitu, langsung pergi tanpa pemberitahuan apapun bahkan sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Setelah hot night we spent?" Ino menyesap wine di tangannya, matanya nyalang menatap Sai. Ino akui Sai terlihat sangat menawan malam ini, yang jelas- jelas membuat dia cemburu. "Yamanaka, kumohon hentikan. Cukup dan jangan dibahas lagi." Sai mulai merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut.

"Menghindar? Kenapa Sai? Kau lupa aku mengabadikan kenangan indah kita dulu di kamarmu?." Ino menatapku tajam. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata hal-hal yang sangat menjijikan begitu? Dia yang memulai semua ini. Oke, aku juga salah, dan aku juga tidak punya pilihan selain aku menerima naruko, tetapi dia sendiri yang membuatku melakukan perbuatan brengsek itu padanya, dan sekarang Ino berlaku sekan-akan aku yang bersalah.

"Get over yourself, Ino. aku akan menjadi adik iparmu sekarang. Dan jangan coba-coba memojokkanku"

Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, Dia seakan menjaga harga dirinya tidak mau menangis didepanku. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah. "Lupakan semua itu?. Kamu memintaku melupakan semua?. Dan malam itu, itu adalah keegoisanku yang mencintaimu. Dan mulai sekarang adalah terakhir aku mencintaimu."

Ino POV

Sakit di kepalaku semakin mendera. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, bahkan tanganku juga gemetar. "Jadi, sai kun… kau.. akan .menyesal…menolakku" Dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap, hanya suara Sai yang memanggil namaku yang terakhir kuingat sebelum kegelapan memelukku. Ah, ya aku lelah.

TBC

 _chap ini sai bimbang.. antara harus memilih naruko atau ino yang sekarang mulai mengisi hatinya.._


	4. chapter 4

Ahh.. Yamanaka..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cast: Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Other

Pair: InoSai

Rated: MA[Lemon Parah]

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

-000-

Ino terbangun dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan, kepala yang berdenyut hebat, dan perasaan yang kacau balau. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat tidur karena ingatannya terakhir adalah ketika dia sedang bersama Himurai Sai kediamannya.

"Ahh, sial!" umpat Ino. Ingatannya melayang, Ino tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Masih mengenakan baju yang dipakainya kemarin, dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tangannya mengepal erat, memukul kasur disebelahnya. Sungguh, dia sendiri tidak mengerti, hanya gara-gara satu kata kejam dari seorang Himurai Sai, semua pertahanannya runtuh.

"Sial! Sial sial!" Ino masih menyumpah serapah. Dia tidak mengerti. Dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut hebat. Sai, Naruko dan dia sendiri. 'Fuck, kenapa harus serumit ini!' Makinya dalam hati. Sebutlah dia orang terbrengsek sedunia , tetapi setelah Sai melangkah pergi dari hidupnya, setelah Ino melepas pemuda pucat itu dari hatinya, dan dengen setiap kesialan yang dia miliki sehingga pemuda pucat itu justru sekarang menjadi tunangan adik tirinya sendiri, justru Ino harus menelan pil pahit bahwa dia tidak sanggup benar-benar melupakan Himurai Sai. Dunia sungguh bermain kejam padanya.

Selain rasa pening di kepala yang semakin menjadi-jadi, mulut Ino juga mulai terasa sangat pahit, bahkan sekarang dia mulai merasa perutnya juga mulai bergolak.

"SIAL!"

"Tidak baik mengumpat pagi-pagi, Nechan." Suara bass terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Ino memalingkan muka, menatap si pemilik suara yang sangat dia kenal. Dia berdiri disana, mengenakan kemeja abu-abu pekat dengan kancing leher yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana panjang hitam yang melekat di kaki jenjang sang pemilik suara, Ino tidak melihat dasi dan cuff links terpasang. Bahkan Ino sempat melihat rambut pirang sang pemilik suara masih sedikit basah, belum bersiap ke kantor rupanya.

Di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan, dengan segelas air putih, tablet dan beberapa potongan apel, dan sandwich. "Makanlah apel, minum obat dan air putih yang banyak, bisa sedikit mengganjal perutmu." Ucap Naruto, meletakkan nampan di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Naruto bersandar di tembok diseberang tempat tidur Ino, masih mengamati Ino dengan seksama, dan sepertinya sang Kakak masih enggan untuk menelan apapun, justru memijat pelipisnya perlahan. "Aku tidak apa, Imotou."

Namun Naruto tidak bergeming, dia tetap berada di tempat semula, tatapannya tidak menusuk tetapi menyelidik, mengira apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Ino, kakaknya. Naruto menghela nafas, "It's unlike you" (Ini tidak seperti kamu..)

"And what do you know about me, Imotou?" Nada Ino terdengar dingin, kembali Naruto menghela nafas, mungkin dia memang terlalu ikut campur terhadap masalah Ino. Tetapi dia hanya tidak ingin Ino terlarut dalam pelarian, apapun masalah yang dihadapinya. Dan jika Ino mengira jika Naruto akan mundur setelah ditanggapi dengan ketus, dia salah. Naruto adalah orang yang baik hati namun di satu sisi dia memiliki sifat keras yang melebihi Ino maupun Naruko.

"You asked what's wrong with you. This is wrong. Your inappropriate and irresponsible behavior is unacceptable, Ino.(Kamu menanyakan apa yang salah denganmu. Inilah yang salah. Tindak tandukmu yang tidak pantas dan tidak bertanggung-jawab tidak bisa diterima, Ino). "A Yamanaka, will never run away from his problem." Sambung Naruto. (Seorang Yamanaka tidak akan pernah melarikan diri dari masalah)

Naruto meninggalkan kamar Ino dan sebelum itu dia berkata "Makan dan minumlah." Jari-jari tangan Ino mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bukan, Ino bukan marah terhadap Naruto, dia justru marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia selalu terlihat tolol dihadapan Adik tirinya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa terlihat diandalkan, terlihat hebat? Setidaknya membuatnya pantas dibandingkan dengan adik tirinya? Kenapa dia selalu terlihat kalah? "Fuck it!"

"Sai..kuun, nanti saja, tidak apa…" teriak Naruko mengalahkan deras suara hujan. Seperti biasa, Sai menjemput Naruko di sekolah. Namun hari ini, Naruko yang harus melakukan research untuk presentasi besok harus bersedia bergumul dengan beberapa text books di perpustakaan hingga larut, dan salahkan hujan deras yang dengan tiba-tiba turun tanpa ada tanda akan segera berhenti serta ban mobil yang tiba-tiba kempes ditengah jalan membuat mereka berdua terhenti di antah berantah.

"Sai kun, nanti tunggu sedikit reda.."

Sai tersenyum, "Tenanglah baby, ada ban cadangan di bagasi. Aku hanya perlu menggantinya sebentar dan aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula besok kamu harus masuk pagi kan? Ada presentasi diruang osis bukan?" Mengelus pipi chubby Naruko untuk menenangkan Gadis beriris mata biru laut itu.

"Tapi ini hujannya deras sekali, tidak ada payung. Nanti saja Sai kuun.." Naruko sedikit berusaha membujuk. "Hujannya terlalu deras, baby. Kalau harus menunggu reda, akan terlalu larut. Dan besok kamu ada rapat osis pagi, bukan? Aku tidak mau kamu sakit karena kurang tidur nantinya…. Tidak apa, hanya akan kebasahan sedikit." Belum sempat Naruko menjawab, Sai sudah turun dari mobil, menggulung lengan bajunya untuk mulai memangganti ban mobil. Naruko sudah bersiap akan keluar melihat Sai sedikit berjongkok di depan kap mobil dengan sebuah dongkrak dan peralatan lain, ketika laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Naruko, kemudia berjalan menuju kaca jendela penumpang didepan.

"Dan aku melarangmu untuk turun dari mobil, Hime… " Nada suara Sai terdengar begitu serius sehingga Naruko mau tidak mau harus menurutinya.

Naruko menatap Sai mendongkrak mobil, membuka baut ban satu per satu di bawah guyuran hujan deras.

'Sai rela berhujan-hujan demi aku, rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindungiku. Sai kun begitu baik padaku. Sedangkan aku masih belum bisa memberikan hatiku padanya, hatiku yang masih gelap oleh dendam pada Yamanaka Ino. Yamanaka Ino yang egois, arogan, sok penting. Sampai kapan aku memanfaatkannya?' Tenggorokkan Naruko tercekat. Naruko merasa begitu jahat terhadap Sai. Dan Sai, laki-laki itu masih bisa tersenyum menghampiri Naruko.

"Sudah beres, Hime. Sekarang aku antar kamu ke apartment dan beristirahatlah yang cukup untuk besok, ya?" Sepanjang perjalanan ke apartment Naruko, mereka terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruko, berulang-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sai.

"Sampai."Sai memberitahu ketika dia sadar bahwa Naruko sedang melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang berada di tenpat parkir apartment Naruko. Naruko masih tidak bergeming, dia terpaku ditempatnya, perlahan, Naruko menoleh kearah Sai yang masih menatapnya lekat, menunggu.

Lirih Naruko berkata, "I'm sorry Sai kuun.. I feel that I don't deserve you somehow (Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak layak untukmu..) Aku masih belum bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hati, aku…."

Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Naruko, mengisyaratkan Naruko untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Naruko… dari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa hatimu masih dimiliki orang lain, dari awal aku sudah mengerti dan aku mau menunggu asalkan kamu mau mengijinkanku untuk tetap berada disampingmu." Sai mengusap lembut pipi Naruko, "But I am ruined, Sai kuun… (Tapi, aku telah hancur Sai kuun….)" Naruko tercekat, namun rasa lega menjalar direlung hatinya setelah mengatakan kata yang selama ini dia pendam. Tidak peduli entah Sai mengerti atau tidak.

"You are not, Hime.. And eventhough you are, I am still willing to be by your side. (Tidak Hime… Dan meskipun iya, aku masih tetap ingin berada disampingmu..).. Let me fix it… If you want to, let me fix you.. (Biarkan aku memperbaikinya, hanya jika kamu menginginkannya, biarkan aku memperbaiki luka itu.." Sai merengkuh Naruko kedalam lengannya, ketika dia sadar Naruko mulai terisak. Mengusap punggung Gadis berkulit Tan, membuatnya nyaman.

Tanpa disadari, beberapa saat setelah dia bisa menenangkan diri, Naruko meremas baju Sai yang sangat basah. Miris, sai rela berbasah-basahan dan kedinginan untuknya, pikir Naruko. "Sai kuun.. kamu… sangat basah.. tidak kedinginan?" Ucap Naruko merasa bersalah.

Sai tertawa pelan.

"Naruko chan, kau tahu?" tanyanya perlahan, mengendurkan pelukan hangatnya demi bisa melihat wajah Naruko dengan jelas. "Kau tahu kenapa aku mau kehujanan deras? Berbasah-basahan demi kamu?" Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mampu menebak. "Supaya kamu memperhatikanku seperti ini…"

Manusia mana didunia ini yang tidak bahagia jika dia dihargai dan disanjung sedemikian rupa? Naruko juga tidak terkecuali, dia merasa sangat bahagia. Untuk sepersekian detik nama Gaara sempat terkubur dalam benaknya. Refleks dia mendekatkan diri ke Sai, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Bukan, ini bukan ciuman tanda cinta, hanya sebentuk kata terima kasih yang sangat besar yang tidak sanggup dia katakan.

Sai tercengang, terkejut. Naruko menciumnya, di bibir. Meskipun bukan romantis seperti layaknya kekasih, tetapi hal ini merupakan hal yang besar bagi Sai.

"Thank you, honey…"

"My pleasure, beautiful…"

Mereka hanya tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan pandangan menusuk.

BANG

Ino memukul roda kemudi mobilnya dengan tidak manusiawi. Meluapkan semua emosi yang berkecamuk. Meski itu tidak bisa mengusir rasa sesak melihat adiknya berciuman dengan orang yang menguasai hatinya meski sering tidak dia akui.

Sai berjalan pelan dikoridor kamar asrama, memencet serangkaian password. Suasana gelap segera menyambut kedatangan Sai. Menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah, Sai berniat beranjak menuju kamarnya, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menyentakkan sikunya dan mendorong kedinding.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriak Sai antara terkejut dan takut. Tidak mungkinkan kamar asrama yang terkenal aman tiba-tiba disatroni sadako.

Figur gadis yang menyerangnya itu terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi karena membelakangi cahaya. Namun tidakbutuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk bisa menebak siapa si tamu tak diundang itu.

"Mau apa kau, yamanaka? Masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi. Dan bagaimana caramu bisa masuk? Membobol system keamanan?" Ucap Sai dingin dan sarkatis. Ayolah, dia sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Masih dengan posisi Sai yang terkurung diantara dua tangan Ino yang mengepal erat didinding dan tubuh mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci, membuat keduanya dapat merasakan panas tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau lupa, Sai? pemilik asrama ini. Dan passwordmu belum berubah… 0705 .. seperti biasa ceroboh.. atau kau berharap aku mengunjugimu, eeh?" Tangan Sai mencengkeram salah satu lengan Ino, membuat si pemilik mengerang tertahan.

"Get over yourself, Yamanaka! Aku belum merubahnya karena aku tidak sempat dan hal seperti itu tidak penting. Bukan sesuatu yang akan kupeributkan. Childish!" Sai menyerang balik dengan nada yang lebih dingin ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Kau.. bukankah kau ingin melupakanku, yamanaka?"

"Sudah sepantasnya kau melupakanku, Yamanaka. Aku sudah bertunangan, kau ingat? Aku dan kamu.. semuanya itu masa lalu.."

Ino menggeram. Tidak, dia jelas tidak mau Sai melupakannya.. Sebut dia bangsat, bajingan sekalipun, tapi dia tidak mau Sai menghilangkannya dari hatinya. Meski Sai telah bertunangan dengan adiknya sekalipun.

"Aku.. akan… membuatmu.. tidak mampu.. melupakanku dari benakmu..dari hatimu.. juga dari tubuhmu.. Himurai saii.." desis Ino tajam, membuat Sai membelalakkan matanya.


	5. chapter 5

HALLO... reader,

sekarang author nyabang

di lapak sebelah

Klo sempet mampir yahh

di WattPad

AbbasDandy


End file.
